Repaying a Debt
by PageMisstress
Summary: Tyson has plans for Kai. :D warning: yaoi KaiTyson Oneshot. Rated just in case.


**Bwaha. Me first yaoi story... actually, my first romance story, so be nice. Gah, I'm such a fangirl. Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Repaying a Debt**

The light burned Kai's eyes, and he groaned, screwing up his face and covering his eyes with his arm. Then-

"Mmm..." someone shifted in bed. Someone that wasn't Kai. He went very still and glance down. Tyson had his arms wrapped around Kai's waist... As Kai watched, horrified, Tyson snuggled closer, and smiled in his sleep.

Kai closed his mouth. As an afterthought, he lifted up the sheets and checked. His eyes went wide and he closed the sheets very quickly. He swallowed hard.

How the hell had this happened?

_He was reading when Tyson flopped down next to him. Kai glanced up and went back to his book. Tyson propped his head on his hand and placed his elbow on the top of the couch. _

"_Kaaaiii." Kai grunted. "Kaiii. Whatcha doing?" _

"_Reading. Obviously." _

"_Isn't there anything else you'd rather be doing?" asked Tyson. A pause. Yes. _

"_No." Tyson frowned. _

"_Are you suuure?" No._

"_Positive."_

"_You know Kai... I did sorta save your life." _

"_Yes. And I did thank you." Most awkward moment of his life. _

"_Yeah... but you do still kinda owe me." Kai turned a page. _

"_I'll remember that next time your life is in danger." Tyson frowned. _

"_What if... you could clear the debt now?" Kai paused, and looked up, raising an eyebrow. _

"_How?" he asked suspiciously. Tyson smiled. _

"_You do everything I say from now until sunrise." Kai glanced out the window, and saw the sun had just set. Why now? They would be going to sleep soon anyway. _

Kai groaned and let his head flop back on the pillow. He'd been so **stupid**! How did he not figure it out?

Because he never expected Tyson's mind to work like that, the dirty little bastard. So he'd agreed, thinking nothing of it. He'd been all the more confused when Tyson had dragged him upstairs to his room. He hadn't understood, then he'd turned and Tyson... well, Tyson made sure he understood.

"_Tyson what are you...?" A finger placed over his lips, Tyson pushing him down till he was lying on the bed. _

"_I'm helping you repay your debt." he said. _

"_What-" He was cut off as Tyson straddled his hips. The boy leaned over and kissed him, slowly and passionately. Kai's mind went blank in a pink haze, and when Tyson bit his lip, he opened his mouth without second thought, and almost died when Tyson entered him. _

How did he not realize what Tyson meant? How did he completely misunderstand like that? And how long had he felt the same way?

Kai had felt this way... for a long time. The young rookie, who had the guts to stand up to him, and to promise to defeat him, even after Kai had crushed him like a bug, had intrigued him even then. He had watched him, fascinated, never really aware of how his feelings were changing, until... one day, Tyson telling him that he didn't care any more, that he could leave, and that would be just fine.

He had never felt like that before. He'd thought his heart would rip in two, and the tears in Tyson's eyes did nothing to help absolve (1) the feeling that he was a complete and utter bastard. That feeling... the feeling that he'd do anything to stop the tears, do anything, say anything to make Tyson smile again... it took a while before he figured out what it was called. He didn't believe it for a long time.

He shifted, and winced as certain areas of him protested. Wait, if he hurt **there**... Damnit.

If Tala **ever** found out that he was on the bottom... he'd never live it down.

He glanced down, and frowned. Tyson... the little bastard.

Still... all annoyances aside, it had to be said that while the younger blader might be inexperienced in bed, he was definitely a very quick study.

A murmur from Tyson, and Kai glanced down. The boy yawned, and scrubbed his eyes with a hand. He looked around, and realized where he was. With a grin, he snuggled up to Kai.

"Ahem." Tyson froze. And very, very carefully looked up at Kai, who raised an eyebrow, and treated the younger blader to a particularly icy glare.

Tyson grinned nervously.

"Heh. Um. Good morning." Kai said nothing.

"Um, do you remember..." Kai nodded, coldly.

"Heh... um, look, about that..." Kai sat up, and Tyson began to back away without actually going anywhere, a move familiar to the owners of puppies that like to chew shoes when not being watched.

"So, um, I figured since that um I really liked you and I wasn't quite sure how to say it, and I figured that the best way was to get it out there and I wanted you to y'know give me a chance before you ran off or called me stupid and I really just wanted to, and I'm sorry if you hate me but I really really like you and..."

"Tyson." It wasn't **fair** how all Tyson had to do was look pathetic and Kai completely lost the will to hate him. Well, might as well get this out of the way...

He caught Tyson's face in his hands and pulled him close, so their lips were almost touching, and said "Next time... **I'm** on top."

And kissed him.

* * *

**(1) AGH! SAT prep is getting into my BRAIN! For those of you who aren't being forced to take the SAT prep on Saturdays (lucky bastards) absolve means to release, or, in this case, get rid of. My apologies.**

**Murt. I dunno know if I like this or nooot. Lemme know. **

**Read and Review, please. Flames will be eaten (I have that power). If you don't like it, tell me why! **


End file.
